Chocolate, Love and Thinking of You
by AllHearts
Summary: sebuah fic lama di dalam hard-disk. Cinta memang membuat kita hanya melihatnya saja dan selalu hanya dia. Tapi selamanya cinta itu harus dikatakan dengan terus terang.. agar kebahagiaan juga ikut menjadi terang. crack!Kriskai uke!Kai


**Ekhem.. saya masih trauma liat program pengolah kata**

**Ini fic udah lama tertimbun di dalam harddisk, janji yang belum terpenuhi.. maaf ya? Akhir-akhir ini saya bener-bener sibuk.. banyak yang harus saya kerjakan selaku siswa kelas satu yang baik dan tidak benar._. bulan februari saya udah kelas dua, jadi mungkin akan semakin sulit bagi saya untuk menulis sekarang, maaf ya?~^^**

**Tapi semua ficnya udah setengah jalan kok.. jadi tenang aja, pasti akan 100% siap, walau mungkin lama.. ._. saya mau ujian soalnya**

**Dan makasih banget buat Iki #benerkan? Udah buat ff yang didedikasikan buat aku #terharu Haha~ **

**.**

**.**

**Semoga ini tidak menimbulkan efek samping ._.**

**Happy Reading^^ J**

.

.

Aku bertemu karenanya karena coklat. Aku mengenalnya karna coklat. Aku mengaguminya karna coklat. Aku bersamanya karna coklat. Terimakasih coklat.

Konyol. Tapi, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Itu semua terjadi karna coklat. Aku memang benar-benar berterimakasih pada coklat. Makanan kesukaanku dengan pria yang paling kusayangi –Jongin.

"Yifan ge~" suara itu. Suara milik seorang pria cantik yang paling kusayangi melebihi apapun di dunia ini. "Kenapa kau melamun? Melamun itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan" katanya manja sambil duduk di sampingku dan meminum minuman 'resmi' kami–Cola.

Aku tersenyum padanya. Walau banyak orang mengatakan padaku bahwa aku adalah seorang namja yang dingin, namun aku akan luluh pada seorang Kim Jongin. Seorang ice cubes seperti Wu Yifan pasti akan meleleh jika dihadapkan oleh kehangatan mentari seperti Kim Jongin. Aku akan tersenyum padanya. Aku akan memanjakannya. Dan itu kulakukan hanya padanya. Agar pria manis itu tidak meragukan cintaku padanya. Agar Jongin tahu bahwa aku selalu mencintainya – dan selamanya akan hanya ada dia.

"Yifan ge kenapa melamun? Memikirkan apa? Ada masalah? Kenapa tidak cerita denganku? Jangan melamun lagi, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan" cerocosnya sambil menyeruput Cola-nya.

"Aku tidak punya masalah, baby. Aku hanya sedang memikirkanmu" jawabku apa adanya.

"Tidak bohong kan?"

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong?"

Jongin menghentikan acara minumnya dan menatap mataku sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan acara minumya. Ah, Jongin selalu bilang bahwa dia suka dengan mataku. Tapi pada kenyataannya, aku lebih terhipnotis lagi dengan matanya yang selalu bersinar dengan terang.

"Tidak, sepertinya tidak bohong. Kalau ada masalah dengan paman Wu, ceritakan saja padaku, aku akan membantu sebisaku" katanya sambil menatapku lucu. Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Matanya selalu bersinar dan itu adalah salah satu hal yang membuatnya terlihat bersinar.

"Tentu. Bukankah aku memang selalu menceritakan masalahku pada priaku yang cantik ini?" jawabku gemas sambil mencubit pipinya lebut. Aku memang selalu ingin menyentuhnya, tapi aku tak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk menyentuhnya dengan kasar. Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar jawabanku.

Entahlah, ketika bersama dengannya, aku merasa sangat hangat dan seolah tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Karna itulah, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya di apartementku. Aku tak pernah ingin berpisah darinya, walau hanya satu detik.

Hah.. masalah dengan ayah, ya? Itu.. memusingkan dan tidak penting – mungkin.

Di dunia ini, aku akan menerima apapun yang ayahku katakan jika itu tidak membuatku berpisah dengan Jongin. Bahkan jika Jongin memintaku untuk berpisah dengannya, aku tak akan melepaskannya. Egois? Ya, aku egois karna Jongin. Jongin pernah meminta aku untuk menuruti perintah ayahku itu, namun aku menolaknya dengan sangat tegas. Itu semua karna aku mencintainya. Hanya mencintainya. Dan aku tau Jongin juga mencintaiku. Aku tak peduli jika semua orang menentang keinginanku. Yang terpenting adalah aku dapat melihat Jonginku di dalam pelukanku.

"Ge? Kenapa lagi? Kenapa melamun lagi? Gege punya masalah kan? Katakan padaku, jangan dipendam begitu, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan" suara itu kembali mengagetkanku. Suara itu adalah suara terindah yang pernah ada.

"Aku teringat pada ayah" lirihku sambil menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis. Jika orang bilang aku adalah cold city guy paling dingin di dunia, maka sekarang aku adalah warm city guy untuk Jongin. Ayolah.. aku tidak bisa bersikap dingin padanya.

Jongin langsung melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku dan menempelkan kepalanya di dadaku. Entahlah.. itu sudah seperti kebiasaannya. Mungkin dia senang mendengarkan debaran jantungku yang berdetak tak normal jika berada di dekatnya. Namun, aku suka sensasi debaran itu. Itu semua menjadi candu tersendiri bagiku.

Secara refleks, tanganku langsung ikut merengkuh tubuhnya. Kunaikkan tubuhnya ke atas pangkuanku agar memudahkanku merapatkan tubuh kami. Aku tak tau, tetapi aku sangat senang melakukan ini. Bahkan nyaris selalu seperti ini jika dia sudah bermanja padaku. Dia memang selalu manja padaku – tapi itu hanya padaku. Jongin akan berubah seratus persen saat sedang berada di depan umum. Jongin memang pemalu – dan itu adalah salah satu hal yang membuatnya terlihat manis.

Jongin menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan dengan posisi kepalanya yang masih setia menempel di dadaku. "Kalau Gege kangen sama paman Wu, temui saja.. Bagaimanapun juga, paman Wu kan juga orang yang berharga bagi Gege. Gege tidak boleh diam seperti ini, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan"

Aku tersenyum kecil sesaat sebelum mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. "Kenapa hari ini kau terus membahas tentang kesehatanku?"

"Gege~" rengeknya manja sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam dadaku. Ugh! Aku suka sensasi sentuhan yang dilakukannya. Ini seperti aliran listrik jutaan volt yang dialirkan langsung dari sumber listrik berkekuatan besar.

"Ya, aku akan menemuinya. Tapi, kau harus menemaniku, oke?" Jongin hanya mengangguk patuh dan kembali terlarut di dalam rengkuhanku.

.

.

.

"Yifan? Kau kembali?" sambut ayahku –Kris Wu–yang ternyata sedang berada di depan rumah.

"Ya, ayah" jawabku dengan wajah datar. Walau sebenarnya aku merindukan rumah ini, tetapi jika mengingat akan rencana kerjasama bisnis ayah, aku langsung melupakan rasa rinduku. Aku mengeratkan genggamanku lalu menarik tangan Jongin dengan lembut untuk naik ke atas teras, menuju ke arah ayahku.

"Siapa dia? Apakah dia adalah kekasihmu itu?" tanya ayah dengan wajah yang.. argh sangat sulit untuk mengartikannya. Karna aku tak pernah menyukai wajahnya saat sadar bahwa aku terlihat begitu mirip dengannya.

"Ya, dia kekasihku? Dan jangan pernah berharap aku mau melepaskan Jongin dan memilih orang tak dikenal dari keluarga teman ayah yang sama sekali tidak kukenal itu" jawabku dingin.

"Gege~" lirih Jongin pelan. Aku menatap Jongin yang berada di belakang tubuhku. Dari sorot matanya, aku tau Jongin melarangku untuk bersikap dingin di hadapan ayahku. Jongin tau semua tentangku, dan Jongin selalu mengatakan padaku agar aku jangan bersikap seperti ini pada Ayahku. Dia bilang, setidaknya orang itu adalah ayah kandungku. Ya, itu benar, dia memang ayah kandungku yang lebih mementingkan bisnisnya daripada aku.

"Kalau memang ini orangnya, untuk apa kau kabur dari rumah? Kau hanya membuang waktumu Yifan" sahut Ayah tiba-tiba yang membuatku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau.. Kim Jongin, anak dari Kim Kai, kan?" kata Ayahku pada Jongin yang berada di belakangku.

Jongin hanya mengangguk bingung. "Ya, kenapa Anda bisa tau?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Ayahku dengan senyuman aneh. "Saat ini, kalian tinggal dimana? Sebaiknya kalian berdua bersiap-siap untuk pindah rumah. Acara pernikahan kalian akan segera disiapkan" kata Ayah pelan sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

Janji suci pernikahan telah kami ucapkan dengan lantang di atas altar. Dan acara pesta pernikahan pun telah dimulai. Aku memandang wajah manis seorang pria yang kini telah menjadi istriku –Kim Jongin. Pria cantik itu terbalut dalam tuxedo berwarna krem-coklat yang membuatnya menjadi terlihat semakin indah.

Kue pernikahan yang terbuat dari segala jenis coklat, terutama coklat putih di sajikan di atas meja. Tak lupa dengan sajian makanan lainnya yang juga terbuat dari coklat. Walau tak semua terbuat dari coklat, namun kebanyakan memang adalah kue coklat.

Namja manis berkulit tan itu terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan ibunya dan ibuku. Sesekali wajah manisnya tersenyum malu dan terkadang malah tertawa. Aku suka ekspresinya. Aku suka senyumannya. Aku suka wajahnya. Aku suka semua tentang dirinya.

Aku tak pernah tau bahwa namja itu adalah anak dari teman ayah yang ingin ayah jodohkan denganku. Seandainya aku tau, mungkin aku akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Dan jika itu terjadi, mungkin aku telah menikah dengan namja manis itu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ah, untuk apa kusesali? Bukankah sekarang Jongin adalah istriku?

Aku memang mengetahui orang tua Jongin, walau aku baru bertemu dengan mereka beberapa hari ini saja. Namun, aku belum pernah mengetahui bahwa ayah Jongin dan ayahku berteman baik. Begitu juga dengan Jongin.

"Hey! Kau ini, suka sekali melamun. Padahal Jongin selalu mengatakan padamu bahwa melamun itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan" sahut Ayah mengagetkanku

"Kau memikirkan anakku? Bagaimana? Harusnya kau bertanya dulu pada ayahmu tentangnya, jadi mungkin kalian sudah menikah dari dulu" sahut besan baruku yang berada di samping ayah.

"Ah, ayah juga bersalah, tidak memberitahukannya padaku" elakku sambil tertawa renyah. Dan akhirnya kami tertawa bersama.

Jongin. Kau sangat manis mengalahkan coklat. Kau menghancurkan sikap dinginku dengan cara yang manis. Kau mengenalkanku pada hal yang paling manis di dunia. Dan kaulah hal itu. Mulai saat ini dan selamanya, kau adalah milikku. Hanya milikku. Dan tak ada satupun yang boleh merebutmu dariku. Saranghae yeongwonhi.. Kim Jongin – atau mungkin Wu Jongin.

~END~

**Jujur, ini membuatku tertawa. Aku tak tahu harus memberinya judul apa, tapi, berhubung aku fans fanatik dari coklat, ya aku kasih nama coklat aja. Btw, ini tidak mengalami pengetikan ulang dan perlu diketahui aku mengetik ini waktu masih kelas dua SMP (waktu itu aku masih 13 tahun) ._. jadi maklum kalau aneh..**

**Dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku bener-bener masih takut buka program pengolah kata (efek WB) janji deh, kalo WB udah mendingan, aku bakal siapin fic itu dengan kecepatan turbo dan durasi yang – mungkin – diperpanjang.**

**Thanks for reading^^ mind to RnR?**


End file.
